


Web of Lies

by katj



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda? it's based on one of the bad ends so i guess), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Death, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katj/pseuds/katj
Summary: Would you make a lie out of your life for the person you love?And what if the person you love is not the person you though he was?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the worst thing ive written in my life  
> ITS NOT EVEN THAT FOCUSED INTO V7 I HATE writing
> 
> [ BASED ON THIS BAD END (SPOILERS ((OBVIOUSLY))) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-9WbXyqGAdw ]

Lies. Lies. Lies.

His entire life was a web of lies.

Luciel thinks of his promises to Saeran, that they would both make it out alive, that they would both be safe. That he would never leave him behind, even if it meant to give up his own life. That they would always be together, no matter what.

His real name. His real personality. His real feelings....

Still… such lies almost feel like white, inoffensive lies when he thinks about everything else. What his life revolved around: the RFA.  
The members, the parties, the guests… all fake. Yet still, nothing else proved as fulfilling as watching his machines interact, or to finish the complex algorithm for a new machine to add to the guest list. Or at least, that’s what he told himself every time this topic came up on his brain. Which honestly, was more often that he would like to admit.

To say the truth, Luciel felt empty. He knew he was going to die with nobody grieving over him, with no one remembering his name, what he had done. He sulked further into his seat and his steady typing became slower as his thoughts proceeded to tangle more and more inside his mind. Lies within lies and more lies, and the worst thing is that he probably didn’t even know half of the secrets to the organization held. V said he would trust him with anything- anything, he had previously said- yet something about the way he acted completely gave away that he was hiding something. There was something he wasn’t telling him, but Luciel couldn’t blame him, could he? There were many things he didn’t tell the other, too. He was just as guilty, in that matter.

So he kept on doing his work, he kept coming up with guests, making sure the members functioned properly. Making sure that whatever conscience he had previously installed didn’t realize they were machines, that they were not real. That they were disposable, just like himself. No one should have to live with those truths on their shoulders.  
But he was the reason they were this way. So he couldn’t escape from reality. All Luciel could do was face the cold hard truth, alone. The only other that also knew about this was V, and he was too busy with his own demons to help him out. So Luciel stayed quiet, as he always had, and always would.

He remember the advice one of his own creations had given him, the one by the name of ‘Jumin'.

“Kill all emotions.”

That’s all he could recall. Luciel never remembered giving his handiwork the ability to think so deeply… but maybe he should follow his advice. Maybe, just maybe, the artificial intelligence was right. How easy would his life be after that? No feelings to interrupt his work. No thoughts to cloud his mind. No need to protect the person who he admired and appreciated from himself.

And there he went again. Feelings… that was a minefield. Whenever he asked himself “Why are you working so hard, for something that doesn’t even matter?” his mind automatically went to V.

V.

Luciel associated that man with so many positive feelings. Admiration, care, trust, loyalty… He could feel those slowly start morphing into something… new. He couldn’t place his finger on the exact spot, yet he knew it was nothing good. It was something that would only hold him down and bother. No, he needed to stop thinking about this, it’ll only make it worse, he thought, stop thinking about him, he repeated in his head like a mantra.

No matter what he told himself, Luciel couldn’t help but to think fondly of the man. Even if said man was always, always, always thinking of the same person. Seven was sure V would never be interested in him, either way. And he himself didn’t know if he wanted to be in a relationship anyways, if the other wanted to.

Ah, excuses.

-

So, it all came crashing down when he got a text from Yoosung.

The blonde man had been missing for a few days now, after revealing such information that, even if it was shrugged off like some conspiracy theory or something along the lines by the other members, Luciel couldn’t stop it from getting under his skin. How did a machine realize it was a machine? It made no sense, he had never installed such an advanced AI in them. And he was sure no one had either- the coding was intact, no modifications since…

Oh.  
Something was wrong. Very wrong.

How had he not realized? Three whole weeks had passed without notice since the last modification. And it hadn’t been just Yoosung, but all of the members. There were no traces left of the hacker, and the coding was utterly perfect. He knew no one that could do something like that- his previous targets from the agency were nowhere near this level.

When he came back to his senses, his thumb was already hovering on the call button. V had to know about this, he was the one who told him to do it in the first place. He should be the first to know there had been a problem… but of course he’d be first. Again, he was the only real person in the RFA anymore…  
A nervous chuckle escaped Luciel’s throat as he pressed on ‘Call’ and waited for V to pick up. And he waited, and called again, and waited. It was a vicious circle, as V refused to respond to his calls for whatever reason. Worrying thoughts settled into his mind, and it raced in search of reasons for why V wouldn’t be picking up. Was he in trouble?

His thoughts ended up landing on the chatroom. Yoosung had left a message earlier, and he had never checked it, his mind was too all over the place to focus on that small, single thing when there were more important topics to have in mind.

In a rush, he entered the latest chatroom and his stomach couldn’t help but churn. His gut was telling him it was a bad idea, that whatever was in there would only make things worse. Luciel was this close to wussing out, his finger almost tapping the exit button when the chat finally loaded.

[Yoosung★]: Saeyoung.  
[Yoosung★]: It’s been a while, hasn’t it?  
[Yoosung★]: You should know, you precious Yoosung, and the rest of your beloved machines are now in Paradise.  
[Yoosung★]: Come visit soon.

Luciel almost dropped his phone after reading the messages- at first he thought they were just a joke, a prank, but Yoosung didn’t know his birthname, did he? And he never wrote without making at least one typo. And V always called him Luciel… No. This was someone entirely new… or maybe someone he already knew?  
Had his father finally figured out that his sons were still alive, and now he was coming for them? Would Saeran be okay? V hadn’t talked about him for the longest time in forever… maybe something had happened already and the other didn’t want him to know?

But before he closed the chat, he saw another message pop up, this time not from Yoosung, but… V? They were a pair of coordinates…

Seven wasted no time on setting course to said location. No looking back, he thought, as he got in his car and rushed over to ‘Mint Eye’, the place the coordinates pointed to.

The entire drive was filled with nothing but worry. Seven had turned on the music in an attempt to drown out his thoughts in it, yet it proved unsuccessful as everything it had done was distract him further, to the point where he had almost crashed into the other. So he turned off the music, and for a moment all that could be heard were the shouts and curses from the other, poor person. But after some acceleration and law-breaking he found himself far away from said person, and again enveloped in uncomfortable silence and intrusive thoughts. He was so deep into them that he had barely realized he almost passed where he was heading, and he let out a swear under his breath as he got out of the car, gun hidden under his clothes as he came closer.  
The place seemed deserted- emphasis on seemed. There were no sounds, no people, but the lights were out. A clue, or a trap?

Seven went deeper into the rabbit hole, steps as quiet as they could be as he checked into every room, every hallway in search of his friends. The thought of V being here along with his own handiwork and the person who hacked into said machines, in an unknown place, still nagged at the back of his head… yet there was nothing he could do until he found everyone. He had to make sure everyone was safe and sound, he had to reconstruct his web of lies. He’d be able to get everyone out of there unhurt, he’d make up an excuse for Yoosung and the others for that theory which was dangerously close to the truth, and he’d be able to live in a state that was the closest thing to happiness he had ever know

He kept repeating those words in his head, reassuring himself, even allowing a daring smile to tug at the corner on the lips as he headed to the last door left unopened, to the last room left unchecked.

But then he heard arguing. One of the voices was smooth, collected, even if with a hint of guilt, yet the owner of said voice seemed to be trying to calm the other down. The other voice… sounded evil. He felt silly to put it that way, but there was no other way to describe it. It sounded distorted, like it was hiding something, and… you could feel the distrust in his voice, the hurt.

The thing was, both sounded so eerily familiar.

Luciel slowly pushed the door open, the tiniest squeak coming out as result of his motions, anxiousness surging deep into his stomach, not being able to do nothing else but to expect the worst.

He didn’t have to wait for long, as the barely unnoticeable noise that the door made was soon replaced by another, as a gunshot, followed by a scream, resonated in the room.

 

-

 

The world felt like it was in slow motion.

In reality, Seven had finished opening the door fully in the blink of an eye, fast enough to see the culprit and the receiver of the bullet. Quick enough to see the limp body of whoever had gotten shot fall to the ground, blood spreading through their shirt from their chest. A clean shot, right through the heart, it seemed.

But in his perspective, Luciel felt like the door had taken years to open. The feeling in his stomach made him want to throw up the lunch he had never had, made his eyes sting for no logical reason. And that’s when he saw them: Saeran, gun in his hand as he grinned and grinned almost wickedly, not even a hint of regret in his expressions as he slowly turned to face Seven. He had chuckled darkly, almost as dark as the room they were in, barely lit by a tiny lantern as he walked towards his brother.

But Seven had paid no mind. He was too busy staring wide-eyed at the dead body before him, still warm and full of blood as he collapsed on the floor. One of his hands went to hold his own head, mind disturbed and confused from the sudden events. It wasn’t his father the one keeping his friends hostage, V was dead, Saeran was an entirely new person, and had cold-bloodedly murdered the man he thought so fondly of… and even those pure feelings of care and trust were stained. Why was Saeran like that now? Weren’t V and Rika supposed to take care of him? He had trusted them with the task! Had he joined the Agency for no reason, after all?

He wanted to scream, to yell, to let it out, yet nothing would come out of his throat. He had been fooled, played, betrayed by the person he cared so deeply for, whatever feelings he had nurtured now utterly crushed, and it now was too late. No chance for V to redeem himself, no chance for V to explain. It was too late for everything now, as the RFA members, his own handiwork, walked towards him, barely no expression in their faces as they surrounded him. He closed his eyes, and now, all he could hear was Saeran’s laugh, echoing in the background, as the steps came closer.

Luciel couldn’t help but think how bad of a brother he had been. How bad of a person he had been. About everything he hadn't done, what he hadn't said... He felt sorry for V.

He never deserved to be happy, it seemed. And he was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna go kermit soup a side


End file.
